Monkey
Master Monkey is one of the supporting characters of the Kung Fu Panda franchise. He is a member of the Furious Five as well as one of Master Shifu's students at the Jade Palace. He is a master of the Monkey Style of kung fu. In his youth, Monkey was known as a thief and prankster who made a fool of anyone called to get rid of him—until Master Oogway arrived. After he lost a battle against the old master, Monkey was convinced by Oogway to find a new purpose: to use his skills for good. Monkey later came to form the Furious Five with Tigress, Mantis, Viper, and Crane. When first meeting Po, he was skeptical of the panda being the Dragon Warrior, but quickly came to appreciate his determination and sense of humor. He now fights alongside Po as a friend and fellow warrior. Physical Appearance Monkey's outfit consists of basic clothing most students would wear to practice the art of kung fu in. However, unlike the other Furious Five, Monkey is the only member to wear studded leather wristbands. He also wears loose brown sweatpants with the waist and ankles wrapped in the style of a Shaolin leg wrap (noted to help increase kicking and stance endurance). His waist sash is colored gold. Animal: Golden Snub-nosed monkey. Weight: 85 lbs lbs rounded (38 kg lbs; 39 kg lbs Personality "Mischievous, playful and enthusiastic, Master Monkey likes a good joke, but his easy-going attitude masks a cunning martial arts ability. More street smart than the rest of the Furious Five, Monkey is an unpredictable prankster who is as fierce as he is clever and funny. While he likes to goof off as much as Po, in a fight Monkey always has your back." While going by Shifu's strict teachings, it would appear that Monkey in general has taken Oogway's teachings more to heart, being similarly relaxed and displaying a calmer side to his personality. Monkey was the first of the Five to recognize Po's determination, even though he shared in the Five's general decision of the panda until Po proved himself to be the Dragon Warrior. He's also the first of the Five to have called Po by name. Monkey seems to harbor the strongest sense of humor within the Five, responding most strongly to Po's sense of comedy. Fighting Style "With his distinctive style of kung fu fighting, Monkey's unpredictable moves and unique personality always keeps his attackers guessing. Monkey's style is acrobatic, playful, comical, unpredictable, quick, and energetic. He confuses his enemies by striking at will from any position with speed, deception, and agility - with blows from his hands, feet and tail that seem to come from everywhere all at once." A bunch of Monkey's attacks involve his opponent's pants. For instance, in Secrets of the Furious Five, Monkey pantsed several warriors, embarrassing them enough to make them quit. Also, in Monkey in the Middle, Monkey gave Po a wedgie. Finally, in Secret Admirer, Po tried to rip off Monkey's pants with a branch, but Monkey redirected it back on Po by using his tail to move the branch into Po's pants. Links https://gifs.com/gif/chinese-dragon-clip-kung-fu-panda-2-wjo3BR, https://disneyscreencaps.com/kung-fu-panda-secrets-of-the-furious-five-2008/12, https://disneyscreencaps.com/kung-fu-panda-secrets-of-the-furious-five-2008/13, https://disneyscreencaps.com/kung-fu-panda-secrets-of-the-furious-five-2008/14 , https://disneyscreencaps.com/kung-fu-panda-3-2016/54/, https://disneyscreencaps.com/kung-fu-panda-3-2016/55, https://disneyscreencaps.com/kung-fu-panda-2-2011/21 https://disneyscreencaps.com/kung-fu-panda-2-2011/45 In 2d vs Computer In progress... Gallery ' ' Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Characters that have great attributes in battle Category:Humorous characters Category:Unpredictable characters Category:Speedy characters Category:TV characters Category:Characters who will sit on Zazu Category:TV characters who will sit on Zazu Category:Animals Category:Movie Character